Different
by blueeyes97
Summary: Hermione always knew that she had a crush on Ron, but when summer came around before her fifth year, Ron is sent to a safe house, while Hermione is at her safe house with his older brother Fred. Will she always be like a sister to Fred, or something more
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's P. O. V

I finished putting my last pair of shoes inside of my trunk, and latched it shut. I was leaving the Muggle world and joining the Wizarding world. I was spending the remainder of summer at the Burrow with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. I checked my watch. 6:00. I better get downstairs.

Lugging my trunk downstairs, I paused as I see my parents. My mum sat on the couch crying, while my father had an arm around her shoulder. It was always hard when I left them. I was careful not to tell them about Voldemort returning.

I cleared my throat, and they both looked up.

"Hermione, dear, do you have to be leaving so soon?" asked Hermione's mother, giving me a hug.

"Yes mum," I lied. "Dumbledore said it would be a good idea for muggle-borns to spend the summer with pure bloods, you know, to get to know how our life styles differ."

"Alright darling," she said. She backed away, running her hand through my bushy hair. "So beautiful." She heaved a big sigh, "Alright, so when will Mr. Weasley be here to pick you up?"

"Pretty soon," I said, eyeing the fireplace. I really hope he didn't floo, as her parents were neat freaks.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Mr. Granger got up from the sofa and opened the door.

He looked confused. "May I help you?"

"We're here to pick up Hermione Granger," said a quiet, calming voice that did not belong to Mr. Weasley. I walked to the door and was a bit surprised, Mr. Weasley was not there.

"Professor Lupin?" I said, a bit surprised.

My old professor was standing there, his brown hair a bit longer, and he looked rather grey, and he wore shabby clothes. Next to him was a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair and wore a Weird Sisters shirt, ripped up jeans and boots.

"Hello Hermione," said Professor Lupin smiling. He reached out a hand for me to shake, but I gave him a hug instead. He was a lot like an uncle to me.

The woman said, "Wotcher Hermione."

"Hello," I said kindly. "Mum, dad, this is Professor Remus Lupin, and this is-?"

"Nymphadora Tonks," finished Lupin. "Call me Remus, Hermione."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. I go by Tonks," she said. "It's great to meet you Hermione. All the Weasley's ever do is talk about you."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Tonks. "

We welcomed them in. "Remus, Tonks, this is my mother and father, Ian and Jean Granger."

"Nice to meet you," said Remus, a bit awkwardly. "Hermione, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, may I have a minute with my parents?"

"Of course, pleasure to meet you. Come, Tonks."

I turned to my parents and gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"Make sure to write," said my father.

"I will, love you both."

Remus, Tonks and I walked to the end of the neighborhood, earning many weird looks from my neighbors.

"Just ignore them," I said to them, as a group of teenage boys goggled.

We continued to walk, until we got to the edge of the woods.

"Apparating to the Burrow?" I asked as Tonks took hold of my arm, and I held on to Crookshanks and Remus took my trunk.

"Not the Burrow, no," said Tonks.

We apparated to an empty, dingy, gray square, between houses number 11 and number 13. Remus reached into the pocket of his robes and brought out a small piece of paper. "Memorize that."

Number 12, Grimmuald Place is the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix

"Do you have it memorized?" he asked. I nodded and Tonks snatched it and burnt it.

Slightly confused, I looked between 11 and 13 to find another building there. I looked at Remus and Tonks and they walked inside.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She looked rather thinner, and a bit paler. "Hermione," she whispered, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come inside, and try to stay quiet. Just go up the stairs, you should see the room you're sharing with Ginny."

I nodded and Remus put a charm on my trunk so it would follow me up the stairs, and I stopped at a dark green door. Opening it, I walked into a dark, dusty and rather moldy room. There were two beds, one with a silver comforter, and one with a green. Ginny's things lay on the green bed, but she was absent.

I sighed, and fell flat on my bed, which was a bad idea, since it was dusty. I coughed a lot and was covered in dust, when I heard two cracks. I jumped and yelped.

Two red-heads with floppy red hair sat on Ginny's bed, both were laughing. I picked up the dusty pillow and threw it at one of them, making a dust cloud.

"Fred! George! That wasn't funny!" I said.

"Actually, it was quite humorous," said Fred, wiping the dust off of him. I rolled my eyes, and sat back down on my bed.

"So, Hermione, how has your summer been? Meet any ravishing young men?" Fred asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Fight and Death Eaters?" asked George

"Save the human race from the zombie apocalypse?"

"It will happen you know."

"Just give it a few years."

"Yes, I have accomplished all that in the week I haven't seen you two," I snapped, still a bit annoyed.

"Ooo, Hermione, you mad?" said George.

"Of course not! I'm just confused."

Both boys got off Ginny's bed and sat next to me, George putting an arm around my shoulders, and Fred around my waist.

"About what, dear Granger?" asked Fred

"The state of the world?" asked George.

"Your sexual preferences? Because a girl would be ho-"

"Don't even start, Fred Weasley. No, I'm wondering what the Order of the Phoenix is, why we are not at the Burrow and where are Harry, Ron and Ginny and why are you touching me?"

"Well, question one is that the Order is a secret society that Dumbledore started. It's for people who believe You-Know-Who is back, and wants to fight him."

"Question two is that we aren't at the Burrow because it's not safe for us right now."

"Question three is that they are all at safe houses. Ron is staying with Auntie Muriel for a while, Ginny is at Luna Lovegood's, and Harry is still at the Dursley's."

"And we are touching you Hermione, just to bother you."

"Thank you, I feel so loved," I snapped. "Now what are you boys doing here?"

"Right, mum wanted us to let you know that dinner's ready."

"Fine, can you leave and let me just change out of these dusty clothes?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, and whipped out hats from their back pockets. They put them on and their heads disappeared.

"Wow," I said. "This truly is amazing magic. Why do you have them out though?"

"Can you see us?"

"I can't see your head."

"Dang it!" they said. "We were planning on using them to watch the girls-"

"Girls do what?"

"Never mind."

She rolled her eyes. "You boys are pigs. May I see one?"

Both of them took their hats off and Fred, with a shocked, yet amused, expression, gave Hermione the hat.

I pulled it over my bushy hair, and looked in the mirror hanging on the head. Sure enough, my head was gone, the only traces that it was there was the bushy hair falling down my shoulders. I started to laugh, thinking it was quite funny. Fred joined in first, and then George.

A few seconds later, I pulled the hat off and handed it back to Fred. His brown eyes, precisely the same color as Ginny's were sparkling.

"Thanks," I said. "Would you boys mind leaving? I still need to change."

"You don't have to," said George, pulling out his wand. "_Diffindo!" _

A slash was made through the knee of my jeans, and my leg started bleeding. My leg gave out, as the slash was quite deep. "Ouch!" I said, inspecting the damage.

"Sorry, Hermione!" said George. "I always confuse the cleaning charm and the slashing charm."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Worst has happened to me. I'll just go clean this up . . . "

"Don't be stupid," said Fred, and kneeled . "Here, I'll help Hermione. _Episkey, repairo."I_ felt her cut go hot and then cool, and it mused together, and the tear at the knee stitched together. "And _scourgify."_ All the dust faded off my clothes.

He put his wand back in his pocket, and raised his red eyebrows. "Better?" he asked.

I looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, thanks Fred." I checked my watch. It was 7:30. "We better get down to dinner," I said standing up.

They walked down to the kitchens. A lot of people were there. There were Bill Weasley, talking, surprisingly, to Fleur Delacoure, from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Tonks was laughing at something that Sirius Black said. Remus was talking quietly with Mad-Eye Moody, and a tall black man I didn't recognize. Mr. Weasley was helping Mrs. Weasley carry out trays of food. Dumbledore was also there, talking with Professor McGonagall, and another bearded man. Hagrid was also there, talking with a short, scraggly red hair. Fred, George, and I looked like the only students.

Sirius was the first to notice us, and he made his way over. "Hello, Hermione," he said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Sirius. Your looking good."

"Well, it feels good being in shelter after two years of fighting against the elements. Gets boring though, a bit lonely." A distant look came on his face, and then he shook his head. "Anyway, dinner starts in a few minutes, go ahead and take a seat."

I sat down first, and Fred and George sat on either side of me.

"Do you know everyone?" Fred whispered to me.

"I don't know a few," I whispered back. "I don't know the man speaking with Remus and Mad-Eye, the man talking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, and the man talking to Hagrid."

"The man talking with Remus and Mad- Eye is Kingsley Shackbolt. He's an auror, and is a really cool guy. He's like the male version of you basically."

"Wait, he's an auror, but he's working for a society rebelling against the ministry?"

"Oh yeah," said George, hearing Hermione and Fred. "A bunch of them are Auror's and work for the ministry. There's Tonks, Kingsley, Daedalus Diggle, Dad of course, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Elphias Dodge."

"Aren't they afraid of getting in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," said Fred. "They're pretty fearless. Anyway, the guy talking to McGonagall is Aberforth Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore's brother?" she asked.

"The very same. He also run's the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. And the guy talking to Hagrid is Mundungas Fletcher. Don't go near him unless you fancy him stealing that necklace you're wearing."

Hermione's fingers immediately went up to the pendent on her chest, a small blue and white stone hanging from a cord.

"Isn't that the necklace that Krum gave you last year?" George asked.

"Um, yeah. I thought is quite suits me. But if it's too much I won't wear it. . ."

"No, no, no, it's fine. But we just thought that you broke up with Krum."

Hermione laughed. "We never really went out, now did we?"

"Uh, yeah. Seriously everyone was talking about you."

"And Krum talked about you all the time. We had two classes with him."

"I just thought it was a last minute thing to the ball. I mean, every champion needed a date. And I was there when he thought about it."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, sweet naïve Hermione," said Fred chuckling.

"Fred, George?" a gruff voice called back. I tore my eyes from Fred, and looked at the source. It was Mundungas. "Who's the lass?"

By then, we caught most everyone else's attention. "Hermione, a friend of ours, Ron, and Ginny from school."

Everyone shouted greetings, and Bill ran over, and I jumped up to give him a hug. Last summer, I had grown close to the oldest Weasley child. He became like a brother to me.

"Hermione!" he said, hugging me back, lifting me off my feet. He was a good foot and a half taller than me, so he did this easily.

"How are you doing?" I asked as he set me back down.

"I'm doing great. I'm working at Gringotts in Diagon Alley now. Helping the Order. I'm getting along quite well with . . . Fleur." He turned Weasley red. I raised an eyebrow and looked around him. Sure enough, Fleur looked a bit angry at the attention he was giving me.

"Lucky you," I said, grinning.

"Yeah," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "She's great. So how's everything with Harry going?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Last summer, he somehow thought that I had a crush on Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "Bill, for the last time, I do not like Harry!"

"Keep telling yourself that Hermione," he said, winking. "Well, dinner's starting. Mind if I sit next to you George?"

"Not at all, bro," he said. Bill went over to Fleur, and pulled her gently over to us.

She looked at me rather coldly. "Ello, 'Ermione," she sniffed.

"Nice to see you Fleur."


	2. Chapter 2

Fred's P.O.V

Even though, I just saw Hermione a week ago, there was something different about her. More confidence maybe? A bit more witty? More Daring? I don't know, but I knew I could have some fun with her over the summer.

I sat next to Hermione, just to get to know her better. Even though I have known her for five years, I have only known her as my little brother's best friend.

For instance, I didn't know that she had such a good relationship with Bill. Her eyes lit up the same way whenever she was around Harry and Ron. It was bloody hilarious watching Fleur being jealous of Hermione and Bill.

"Do you like 'er Bill more zan me?" she would ask. "Do you like ze bushy-haired look?"

"Fleur," he would respond. "She's nine years younger than me. She's my brother's best friend and is like a little sister."

"So?" said Fleur. "My father iz nearly fifteen yearz older zan my mother!"

"But that's France darling," said Bill. "In England, we tend to like people closer to our age."

George, Hermione and I had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"So, Fred, George, can you tell me what the O. W. L.'s are like," Hermione asked, folding her napkin on her lap.

"Humph," said Mum, putting more mashed potatoes on Hermione's plate, claiming earlier that Hermione was looking rather peaky. "I wouldn't be asking these two about O. W. L.'s, Hermione. They each only got six. Ask Bill darling, he got twelve, even though he doesn't look it."

"What's that supposed to mean mum?" asked Bill.

"Your hair, darling, it's much too long. Oh, and that piercing."

"I 'appen to love it," said Fleur, running her fingers through his hair. "It's so soft."

Hermione looked like she was trying hard not to vomit.

I stuck my tongue out as my mother turned around. "Well Hermione, it will be one of the most difficult years of your life."

"Yes, non-stop studying."

"Barely any sleep."

"No social life."

"You will use many calming potions."

"We didn't do any of those things."

"And look at where we are!"

"So, if that sounds like too much."

"Come and work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

"Yes, because I would drop out of school, and work at a joke shop," she rolled her eyes.

Mum looked at us angrily. "Now, don't you try to corrupt that girl!" she said. "She has a good future ahead of her, and you two better not try and ruin it for her!"

"Mum, dearest, we would never do anything of the sort," said George, gasping.

"I can't believe that you would doubt us, mother," I said, wiping fake tears from my eyes.

Everyone at the table laughed. Mum shook her head but she was grinning.

After dinner, Hermione wished me and George good night, and went to the room she shared with Ginny, just across from ours.

"So, Hermione, eh?" said George, smirking at me.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't she seem different to you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she got some color, or something?"

George also shrugged, but got under the duvet, and turned off the light.

"You got all summer to find out bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Fred's P. O. V

"Fred, George, wake up," said a bossy voice.

I sat up, my eyes still half closed, and the blurry figure of Hermione stood at the door. "Hermione, w-w-what time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly 12," she said, crossing her arms. "You two should have been up hours ago. Now come on, lunch is ready."

"Hermione, we're tired," sighed George.

"Oh well, now get up unless you want to go hungry."

She strode out of the room. I sighed, threw back the duvet and walked over to my dresser, pulling out jeans, a t-shirt and sweatshirt. George snored for a few minutes before doing the same.

We headed downstairs, and sat down at the table. Not nearly as many people were here as there was last night. There was Hermione, talking to Sirius and Remus, Mum and Dad, and George and I.

We sat down, and started filling out plates. "Thank you for finally waking up boys,'' said Dad, smiling.

"No problem Dad. You know, it takes a few more than eight hours to look this gorgeous," I said, flipping my hair. Dad chuckled.

"Padfoot, when do you think we will pick up Harry?" asked Remus.

"I don't know Moony," said Sirius, ripping apart pieces of his bread, rolling them into little balls. "All I know is that I miss my godson."

Suddenly, I dropped my spoon in my soup with a loud clatter and elbowed George. "Ow! What?"

"Did you here Remus and Sirius?"

"They were talking about when they're going to get Harry."

"Yeah, but did you hear what they called each other?"

A look of comprehension came across his face. "_Padfoot and Moony!"_

George and I leapt across the table, practically in Sirius, Remus's and Hermione's lap.

"Fred- George, what are you doing?" screamed Hermione, as I landed in her lap.

"You're Padfoot and Moony?" I asked, leaning over to Remus, grabbing his shoulders, my eyes probably looking crazy.

"Um, yes," he said, looking a little scared.

"Fred, I can't feel my legs!" said Hermione.

"OH MY GOD!" George shouted. "WE KNOW THE MARUDERS!"

"THE MOST AMAZING MEN ALIVE!"

"THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE HISTORY OF HOGWARTS!"

"FRED WEASLEY, IF YOU DO NOT MOVE, I WILL HEX BOTH OF YOUR BUTTOX OFF!"

I scrambled off Hermione's lap and into Sirius's. I wrapped my arms around his head, and put my chin on the top of his head.

"Please adopt us!" said George.

"Fred and George Weasley get off of them right now!" said Mum.

"Never," we both said, petting their hair.

"Fred, you're scaring me," said Sirius, his voice sounding fearful.

"Boys are so weird," said Hermione. I could imagine her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

We sat on their laps for another five minutes, before they both threatened to hex us. We crawled off their laps, and back to our seats, our eyes never leaving them.

"You better get these two tested, Molly," said Remus, shaking his head.

An hour later, after George and I cleaned up the mess we made, George, Hermione and I had to go clean other rooms.

"What room do you want to stop with," said Hermione, tying her hair back in a bun, and putting an apron and gloves on. We snickered. "You boy's better put these on," she said throwing us aprons and rubber gloves. "Sirius told me that there are a lot of curses and spells around this place," she said.

"Which room does Remus sleep in?" said George, as he threw the apron on. He always loved the insults that Moody gave the most, while I liked Prongs.

Hermione sighed. "C'mon. But don't imagine it to be Zonko's dream room," she said, walking up the stairs, and George and I hurriedly followed, tripping and jumping over each other.

We arrived at a door with peeling green pain. Hermione opened the door, and we quickly pushed her aside.

We were slightly disappointed. The room was average looking with a four-poster, a dresser and a wardrobe. Our faces fell, and Hermione came up to us, rubbing her wrist, but laughing.

"You look like little children that were expecting cake, but got broccoli," she said.

"For that one Granger, you get thrown over the shoulder," I said.

Before she could protest, I picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder, she pounded her fists on my back, and was frantically kicking her legs.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, you let me go this instant!" she said.

"Sorry Hermione, I can't do that."

"I been feeling violated for the past two days by you," she said, finally stopping kicking me and rested on my shoulder. Wow, she weighs basically nothing.

George and I cleaned Remus's room, while Hermione protested, and told me to let her go. Which I didn't do.

We stopped cleaning around 7:30, and went downstairs for dinner. George went ahead, while Hermione bargained stuff to get off my shoulder.

"I'll give you my watch?"

"Nah, it's a girl's watch."

"I'll do your homework for the rest of the year."

"You think I care about grades anymore?"

She sighed, but I felt her perk up. "I'll tell you who the other two Marauders are."

I immediately set her on the ground, and guided her to two chairs. "Tell me, tell me, tell me," I said eagerly.

"Alright," she laughed. "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, the bloody traitor."

"Isn't he the one that brought Voldemort back?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Prongs is James Potter," she said, smiling, waiting for me to burst.

"HARRY FREAKING POTTER'S DAD IS PRONGS! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? WHY IS HE NOT A PRANKSTER? WHY-"

"ARE YOU YELLING?" said Hermione. She smiled. "He just didn't really want anyone to know. Have something to himself, you know."

"Yeah," I said, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry about- um-picking you up. I just do that to Ginny whenever she bothers me. And you're sort of like my little sister when she's not around. I miss her, you know. And Ron. Wish they were here."

"Yeah, "said Hermione. "I wish Ron was here too . . . and Ginny! And Harry!" she added quickly.

"Hermione! Do you have a crush on Ron?" I asked, loudly.

"Shhhh!" she scolded, looking around. "Of course not. He's my best friend- and I miss him- and um . . . oh shut up."

"Don't worry, Hermione dear, I won't tell," I said, winking.

"Of course you won't! Because there is nothing to tell!" she said, running her fingers through her hair. "You Weasley boys, always suspecting me to have a crush on one of my best friends. Seriously, it's like me thinking that you have a crush on Lee, or something."

"Well, Lee is rather good-looking don't you think? Sometimes I just want to run my fingers through his hair."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she said, and walked out of the room.

"A very gorgeous one though!" I called down the hall and followed her down to dinner.

. . .

I sat next between Hermione and George, she pointedly ignored my face, instead was turned around, talking to Bill.

"So, Hermione, been talking to Harry lately?" asked Bill, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, Bill I haven't. Dumbledore sent me a letter saying we can send very limited letter's to Harry. He's probably furious at me," she said, playing with her corn, and leaning on the palm of her hand. I felt a twinge of sympathy for Hermione. Harry was like her twin. I couldn't imagine not seeing or talking to George.

"So, what did you and Hermione talk about?" asked George.

"She just convinced me to let her go by . . . bribing me with something," I said, smirking. I liked having a little secret with Hermione. It gave me the opportunity to sneak her secretive glances during dinner, and winking at her. It was not a major secret, just the idea of it.

"Did she hex your eyebrow's off?" he asked, looking at my eyebrows.

"No, jeez, can't we just have a civilized conversation without people thinking that she can hex me into oblivion. And I can probably beat her in a duel!" I said.

"Well, we'll have to test that when we get back to Hogwarts," he said, smirking.

"What are you boys talking about?" a stern voice asked. We turned around and saw our mother, giving us the death glare. Hermione also turned arounf raised one quizzical eyebrow.

"Just how beautiful you look on this fine evening mother dear," said George, grinning at her.

"Mhmm, sure," she said, and put green beans on our plates and went to site by dad.

Hermione was still looking at us, one eyebrow raised.

"How do you do that to your eyebrow?" I asked, poking her brown eyebrow.

She slapped at my hand. "Don't touch my face," she said.

I shrugged and took a big mouthful of roast beef. She was looking at me, her nose scrunches up. "How do you eat that much?" she asked.

"I'm a growing boy, Granger, and growing boy's got to eat," I said, chewing loudly, just to bother her.

"You're a pig," she said, but smiled.

"Thank you darling. Let me just say that you look ravishing this evening."

Hermione did a small smile, blushing, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned to Bill.

I smiled smugly and ate the rest of my dinner much more peppy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's P. O. V.

I was really scared that Fred was suspicious that I had a crush on Ron. I thought I did a good job of hiding it. I went to the ball with Krum last year; I tried to give Ron and Harry equal attention. If Fred knew I had a crush on Ron, what would everyone else think? I really wish Ginny was here. I really needed some advice from her. She was the only one that knew about my crush on Ron.

_I never realized how much of a . . . toucher Fred was,_ I thought as I got ready for bed. I pulled a long sleeved blue t-shirt, and a pair of long, striped bottoms. For the first two days, he had put his arm around my waist, sat in my lap, and carried me over his shoulder for at least five hours. I sighed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The bathroom was just down the hall, and I silently walked over, holding my tooth brush and tooth paste. Someone was already in the bathroom. I knocked three times.

"Just a minute," said a deep, husky voice belonging to Fred, I heard the toilet flush, the sink go off, and the lock click.

Fred opened the door, and was holding a toothbrush. He wore a gray tank top, and plain blue pajama bottoms.

"Er- I just-um got to brush my teeth," I said, holding up my tooth brush, very awkwardly.

He smirked. "Checking out my six-pack Granger," he said, rubbing his stomach. It was true: he did have a six pack, clearly visible through the tank top. But he couldn't know that I was impressed. Quidditch did him kindly.

"Of course not," I said. "I just have to brush my teeth."

"Well, I do too," he said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

"I prefer to brush my teeth alone," I said, crossing my arms.

"Just get in here," he said.

Hermione, sighed, rolled her eyes, and entered the small bathroom. Fred stood behind her and watched as Hermione put the tooth paste on the brush she pulled her bush hair behind her, flicking Fred in the face.

"Watch it Hermione," he said.

"This is why I prefer brushing my teeth _alone_," I said.

He shuffled from behind me, to the other side of the counter, and did the same as me.

"Are you really pulling your hair behind you?" I asked.

"Can't get toothpaste in this lusciousness," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and began brushing my teeth. Fred copied.

"Sho Hermione," he said his mouth full of toothpaste. "Shoo like Ron?"

I spit in the sink, cleaned my toothbrush, and let my hair loose. "No, Fred. I do not like Ron," I lied, leaning against the counter. He also spit, and cleaned up. He shuffled back in front of me and out his arms on either side of the sink, trapping me. He got right in my face.

"Well, since you don't like Ron, does this bother you?" he asked, drifting closer. My hand reached for the doorknob and I pushed it open. I got underneath his arm, and twirled to the hall. He fell into air, expecting to meet my face. When he realized, I wasn't at my bedroom door, he looked around, confused.

"Yes it does bother me," I said. "Because you are like my brother." I yanked open my door, slammed it shut, and locked it. I heard him apparate to outside my door.

"Look, Hermione, can we talk?"

"I can hear you perfectly fine through the door!" I shouted back.

"You know I can just apparate in there?"

"Damn," I said, sliding down the door. I heard a crack, and when I looked up, Fred stood in front of me. I sighed and stood up. "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to scare-"

"I wasn't scared!"

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean to _bother _you, Hermione, I just wanted you to admit that you like Ron. I figured that the only way to get it out of you was to scare you. Now please Hermione, tell me the truth. DO YOU LIKE RON?"

"Yes, just a bit," I whispered, mortified.

He chuckled. "Knew it," he smiled.

"But you cannot tell anyone," I said. "Or I will hex you so much; it will be like one of your inventions that never wear off."

"Trust me, Miss Granger; I don't intend to tell anyone. In fact, I will help you win my young brother's heart."

"Oh and how will you do that?"

"We'll improvise through the year," he said.

"Wait, we'll need a plan!" I said.

"Oh Hermione, not everything needs to be planned."

"If things go well, then they need to-"

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you," he said , running around in circles, with his fingers plugged into his ears.

"Really Fred? This is childish. You're seventeen years old Fred and you are acting like a child," I said, as he ran around me.

"I GOT TO GO!" shouted Fred. "LOUD MUSIC BOTHERS ME!" He ran out of my room, and down the hall.

"There is no music playing!" I shouted as he ran. "And you do like loud music, I heard you listening to it last night!"

I slammed the door shut, and went to my bed. Getting under my covers, and blowing out the candle, and loud music starting down the hall, I only had one thing on my mind.

_Damn._

. . .

I woke up around 7:30 the next morning. Yawning, I crawled out of bed, grabbed my clothes for today and stuff to take a shower and went to go to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, changed and wrapped my head in a towel. Silently tip-toeing, I still was fretting over telling Fred about my crush on Ron.

I knew Fred could keep a secret. I guess if you're a prankster, that has to be a talent, but I knew he could not keep a secret from George.

Sighing, thinking that I would worry about it later, I released my hair, and started brushing it. I could only brush my hair when it was wet, as it would get even bigger. As soon as I finished I made my bed, and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting by herself at the kitchen table, stirring a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," I said.

She looked up, looking tired. "Oh, good morning Hermione dear."

I sat down next to her. "Mrs. Weasley, are you ok?

She looked up, her usual brown eyes, which were normally filled with fury, or happiness, just looking tired, and drained. "I'm fine. Just a bit stressed," she said. She reached across the table and patted my hand. "I'm sorry Ron, Ginny and Harry aren't here. I know Fred and George and you aren't the best of friends, but I hope you're getting along with them."

"It's perfectly ok, Mrs. Weasley, I'm actually getting along with them fine. They're . . . easy to talk too."

"That's sweet of you to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to start breakfast." She stood and bustled to the kitchen.

I sighed, and slumped back in my chair. I did wish that Harry, Ron and Ginny were here, but it was nice talking to Fred and George. They seem to make the happiness come, and barely consider darker things. I started to make a cup of tea.

A few second later, Fred and George came barging the stairs, running into each other, and laughing.

"Good morning boys," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh hey Hermione," said George. Fred smirked at me, and sat across from me. I shot him a look.

"Do you know when Mum has breakfast ready?" asked George, completely oblivious to Fred and mine's silent looks.

"Look you two," I said. "Your mother is much stressed. I think that you two should go to her, give her a compliment, a kiss on the cheek or maybe help with breakfast. That's what I'm doing."

I stood up, and walked to the kitchen, hearing Fred and George walking behind me.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you need help? Fred, George and I would be glad to," I said. She turned around, looking surprised.

"Um, I suppose you three can make the biscuits? In the dining room though. There is hardly enough room in here" she said.

"Of course mum," said Fred. "And may I say, your hair is absolutely perfect today."

She blushed. "Thank you. Now off you three."

I grabbed the ingredients, and Fred and George got the bowls, measuring cups, and spoons and levitated everything to the dining room.

We each slid into a chair, Fred and George across from me. I ripped open the flour and poured it into a bowl.

"Now, if I mess up, you two have to fix it with magic. I'm afraid I'm not the worlds best cook."

"Aww, is ickle Hermione-"

"Not able to do magic-"

"And need big,-"

"Strong-"

"Handsome-"

"Smart-"

"Funny, Fred and George to fix it?

"You forgot modest," I said, rolling my eyes. "Pass the butter, will you?"

"Ahh, how silly of us," said Fred, handing me the butter. I smirked and took a sip of tea.

"So, Hermione, how are we going to get ickle Ron to fall in love with you?" asked George.

I spewed tea all over them, and jumped up. "YOU TOLD HIM?" I yelled at Fred, who cringed in his seat.

"Yes?"

Furious, I grabbed the bowl of flour and began throwing it at them. "You will pay for this."

They squealed and hid under the table. I suddenly felt the ground come from beneath me, and I turned around, discovering that Fred had picked me up around the waist. George slipped the bowl from my hands and I kicked and pounded my fists.

"Hermione, calm down!" said Fred.

I felt like crying, I was so stressed. I was worried enough just to tell Fred, but he had to tell George.

"Please, let go Fred," I said, my voice cracking.

He set me gently on the ground, and holding back a sob, I ran to my room.

"Hermione wait-" Fred began.

But I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred's P. O. V

I started running up the stairs before George grabbed my arm. "Just let her be man," he said. "She needs some time."

"I can't," I said. "She trusted me."

"Trust me. Remember when Alicia told me about the rash on her leg, and I accidently let it slip. I didn't talk to her for a while and after a while we were cool."

"Not to mention that every time you came near her, she hexed your-"

"Don't talk about it!"

I shook my head. "I guess your right mate. Chicks hormones, scary things."

"You got that right. C'mon, we better finish making these for mum," said George. We headed back to the table and finished the buiscuits for about another hour.

A few minutes later, Sirius came down stairs. "Hey guys, would you mind cleaning up the room Ron and Harry are sharing. And ask Hermione to clean up Ginny's side. Ron and Ginny are coming home in a few days."

I looked at George, his light brown eyes looking excited yet worried. We got to warn Hermione.

"Yeah Sirius," I said. "Of course we can."

Both of us flour covered, from Hermione's infamous flour war, and making the buiscuits, we raced upstairs, George beating me to the shower.

As I waited in the hall, I heard cries coming from Hermione's room. I carefully tip-toed to outside of her room. "Hermione?" I whispered.

"What Fred?" she croaked

"Can we talk?"

"Why should I trust you? You broke your promise."

"Please, can we talk? George will be great at helping you get Ron. He's a great strategist, Ron trusts him more than me-"

"I can see why!" she interrupted.

"Please let me in!"

"That appiles me leaving my bed, which I don't intend on doing!"

"Fine I'll just apparate in there!"

"No! Wait don't-"

But it was too late. I turned on the spot, and apparated in her room. She was indeed laying on her bed, curled in the fetal position. She was wearing her pajamas, and a sweatshirt. She was under the blanket, her long brown hair piled around her.

I squat down next to her bed. Her big brown eyes were blooshot, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her face was red. Hermione, I realized, was not a pretty crier, like Ginny was.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Oh yes," she said, sarcastily. "I spend all my time laying in my bed, crying my eyes out."

"Ok, so your not ok. Hermione, I'm really, really sorry. I can't help not telling George. I tell him everything, he's my twin," I said.

She groaned, and buried her face in her pillow. "Just go away," said her muffled voice.

"No. I will not go away. Sirius told me some information that I think you'll find interesting."

"You're being transferred to a new safe house?"

"Ouch, that hurt Granger. No, Ron and Ginny are coming home in a few day."

She sat up straight in her bed, the covers flying across the room, and (not so sure accidently) hitting me in the face.

"Blimey Hermione! You know for such a tiny person, you hit really hard."

"They're going to be here! When? I have to clean up! Is Harry coming too? I get to see them!"

"Hermione calm down, I know that you've been miserable with us, but-"

She blushed. "That's not what I meant. I just missed them a lot."

"Understandable. So you're feeling better?"

She steped out of the bed, pulling me up. I looked down at her, and she looked uo at me, her slim arms crossed, and her hip cocked to the side.

"Of course I'm still mad. I trusted you and you told my secret. But I'm not as mad as before . . . I'm more of a "cold attitude" now. But I guess that it was sort a good thing. Of course, because George_ is_ the smarter twin." She smiled mischeviously.

"Well, I would rather be the handsome twin," I replied, also smiling, flipping my hair.

We both laughed.

"Look, Fred," said Hermione, when she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry for being so emotional. It's really not like me at all. I don't know why I would do that."

"Forget it Hermione. It's fine. I'm sorry for telling George, though I think that he's going to help."

"Of course. We will need two brains," she smirked, walking to open the door, my signal to leave.

"I'm plenty smart Ms. Granger!" I said, walking to out of the room.

"Mhm, of course you are," she said, and closed the door.

. . .

I took a quick shower, the water cold because of George's long one. I quickly changed, and then headed downstairs. A bunch of people were sitting around the dining room table. There was Mum, Dad, Bill, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Snape.

When I entered the room, everyone looked up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley. Go join your twin and Ms. Granger in the sitting room," said Snape.

"Exscuse me Severus, but I shall tell my children where to go, not you," said Mum. "Fred, go in to the sitting room, would you. George and Hermione are in there."

"Are you having an Order meeting? I want to listen in! I want to help!" I said, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"No," said Mum. "I already told George and Hermione they can't take part. Had quite a heated argument. I won't let you be part of it, no I won't!"

"Mum, that's not fair! Me and George are of age and Hermione is more mature than he and I will ever be!

"Don't even try Fred," said Bill. "She barely let me join and I'm eight years older than you."

"It's not fair though! George and I are legally able to and Hermione has experienced way more than some of you have!"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Go join your brother and Miss Granger," said the calming voice of Dumbledore.

"But professor-"

"Please. Some of the things we're going to be discussing are to mature for you," he said calmly.

"Fine," I said. "Fine. But all of you are going to need us one day, but we would be to young to help."

I stormed from the dining room and into the sitting room. George was sitting on the floor, throwing a ball for Hermione's cat, Crookshanks to catch, and Hermione was sitting in a large, plush green arm chair, reading.

I paced back and forth, angrily stomping, each step making Hermione flinch, until she finally snapped her book shut, and looked at me, a bit snappy.

"Fred, you need to calm down! George and I didn't get in and we aren't making a big deal!"

"Ugh!" I said, collasping in the chair, next to her. "I guess you're right. It just . . . bother's me! We're out of school, we should be able to join what ever society we want. We could joi the bloody Death Eaters if we want!"

Hermione gave me a solemn look. "Don't joke about that," she said. "That's serious."

I looked at her, feeling guilty. "Right. Sorry."

She opened her book once more, flipping to her page. "Anyway, have you two even started your summer home- Ow! George!" The bright red ball hit Hermione on the forehead, leaving a red mark.

George sat on the floor, trying to look innocent. "Sorry, Hermione,my hand slipped."

"Right, you hand slipped," she said, rolling her eyes and rubbing her forehead. She uncrossed her legs, and stood up. "I'm getting a butterbeer. You guys want one?"

We both nodded, and she left the room.

"It really is unfair," I said, my eyes remaining in the door, waiting for Hermione to return.

"What? That we can't join the meeting?"

"Yeah. We're of age, we're good at magic. We're bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah, I know. I really wish that- hey do you hear that?"

We looked at the window, and saw a snowy white owl pecking at the window, wide amber eyes baring into our souls.

"It's Hedwig!" I said, stainding up and opening the window. The owl flew in, and perched on the fireplace. I went to open the letter, but she pecked my knuckles.

"Ow! The bloody bird bit me!" I said, sucking on my knuckle.

"The letter's probably for Hermione," said George.

"What's for me?" said a sort of bossy voice from the doorway.

We both turned around and Hermione stood in the doorway, holding a tray of butterbeer and sandwhiches. "You're mum said this is for us to eat. The order ate the breakfast so she made us unlimited sanwhiches."

She set the tray down on the table and walked over to us. "Now what's for me?"

"Harry sent you a letter."

"Really?" She pushed through us. "Hedwig!" she exclaimed. She scratched the owl's head, and took the letter from her talons.

Hedwig closed her eyes and began to sleep. Hermione led us to her armchair, she sitting in the seat and each of us taking an arm. She began to read aloud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're already with the Weasley's? It's only a week within vacation. How come I am still with the rotten Dursley's. What's going on there?_

_Ron told me that he's not with you, and neither is Ginny. They wouldn't tell me where though. You probably won't either. I bet that you're having fun though. At lease more fun than I am, being terrorized by Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I've been trying to avoid them, taking your advice to keep my head cool._

_It's been hard. I've been reading the _Daily Prophet _and I can't believe the lies that they are saying about me. I really can't wait to see you Ron and Sirius. And if it makes things worst, Dudley was going through my things the other day. He stole a picture of you. It was kind of creepy. I got it back though._

_Anyway, you've probaly been busy, doing homework, laughing, having fun. Don't worry, I've been doing my homework, it's been the best part of my summer._

_I really hope I see you all soon. I don't know who you're with, but tell them that I say hi._

_Love, Harry_

_P. S. I'm sending you all you're pictures, so Dudley doesn't steal them._

"Oh,poor Harry," she said, putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes looking sad.

"Dudley stole a picture of you? That's really creepy. I would file a straining order against him," said George.

"I did meet Dudley at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters ," she said, as all the pictures fell into her lap. "He was giving me very odd looks. Did you not notice? He was fuming when I kissed Harry on the cheek."

I spewed butterbeer and George choked on his sandwhich.

"You kissed Harry," I choked out, butterbeer drizzling down my chin.

"On the cheek," she said, defensivley, her pale cheeks turning bright pink. "Hey here's a picture of us three last year, remember?"

She held out the picture in front of her. I could tell she was trying to change the subject, and even though I would bring it up later, I dropped it. I looked at the picture and laughed.

It was in the Great Hall, in front if the Triwizard Cup. She had her arms crossed, one leg bent, with a triumpant grin and was standing in between Geoge and I. We were each leanging on a shoulder, and the odd thing about the picture, is that George and I had pure white hair and long white beards.

"I remember this," Hermione said. "You two were trying to get in the tournament, but the Aging line made you old. I told you that it wasn't going to work, and you didn't belive me. I was right," she said, singing the last part in a taunting tone.

We laid out on the floor, going through the rest of the pictures, laughing at one at the Quidditch World Cup, with Hermione and Ginny, smiling and Harry and Ron, making funny faces, and smiling, like at the one with Hermione and Victor, some crying, like at one Hermione took with Harry, Cho Chang, and Cedric Diggory before the last task.

We stayed in the living room all day Mum bringing us food, as we were not allowed to go in the dining room, as the meeting was still going on. We played many games, Muggle and Wizard.

Around nine, the meeting was over, and Mum called George,Hermione and I into the kitchen, to eat dinner, and then she sent us to bed, saying that we would have to clean all day tomorrow.

As soon as George and I entered our room, we turned on the radio, and started working on our joke shopo products. About a half hour after that, we heard a knock on the door.

Hermione stood in front of the door, still fully dressed, a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep, and I heard you working on something, so I was thinking I could help. You two actually need my brains for help."

"_You two actually need my brains for help,"_ I said, in a mocking voice, though letting her in.

She took a seat in the chair inbetween our beds, taking a long flesh colored string that was sitting on my bed. "What's this?"

"Extendable Ears," said George, working on a pink potion, I recognized as Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher.

"What do they do?"

"They help you hear into conversations, that are to far to hear. They don't work yet though. We're trying to figure it out."

"I think I know how to do it," she said, inspecting the string. "Have you tried the hearing spell. A_uditus?"_

"No, I didn't think of that," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Thanks, Hermione."

I whipped out my wand. "_Auditus,"_ I said. The string shimmered and when the shimmering faded, I was directed into the hall by Hermione.

"Can you hear me?" I heard her ask, her voice a bit crackly, a sign the Ears worked.

"Yup," I said back, excited.

"It works George," she said, and I heard him cheering.

I smiled, and headed back in to the room. Hermione was back in the arm-chair, diligenlty working on the Canary Creams, and George sat on his bed, his face covered in ash from the potions.

"Hermione," I said, taking a seat on my bed. "Would you help us with the magic?"

She looked at me, thinking. "I guess so," she said. "But I refuse to do anything harmful, or affects school. And if you test them on anybody but yourselves, I won't help."

"Great, thanks," I said, grabbing a punching telescope.

We worked for hours, until Hermione said she was tired. George and I wished her good-night, and a few minutes after she left, we decided that we would go to be to.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's P . O. V

As soon as I flickered my eyes open, I knew that I had overslept. I practically jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, and a knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley made me.

Grimmuald Place was unusualy quiet, not the usual laughs coming from Remus and Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley screaming after Fred and George. I heard a rustle of paper coming from the living room, so I went in there, expecting to see Remus sitting in his favorite armchair, reading by the cackling fire.

But instead of Remus, Fred sat there, flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ and poking at the fire. I did a small caugh.

He looked up almost instantly, his face breaking out in a grin.

"Well, someone certianly did sleep in," he said, grinning.

I checked my watch. "It's only nine forty-five. I remember you slept in to at least twelve last summer," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Blah, blah, blah," he said, standing up. "You hungry? Mum left some food for you."

I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and got the food Mrs. Weasley left me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, stabbing one of the the buisciut with my fork.

"Let's see," he said, grabbing a sausage. "Mum, George and Remus are at Diagon Alley. Sirius is at Hogwarts."

I nearly choked on my coffee. "Why is Sirius at Hogwarts? Didn't Dumbledore say it was too riskie for Sirius to leave Grimmuald Place."

He shrugged. "Before he left, I sort of went in his room-"

"What were you doing in Sirius's room?"

"Just wanted to see Padfoot's room," he said. "And I found this."

He pulled a piece of folded parchment from his pocket and pushed it across the table towards me. I wiped my hands on my jeans and grabbed the letter.

_Dumbledore,_

_ I cannot take this anymore. You wouldn't understand. I absolutley hate being locked up in this place. There are too many bad memories, and you know that I hate being locked up. _

_ I decided that I am going to go get Harry from Lily's sisters, Petunia. I know he is just as miserable as I am. If I cannot leave this house, I will leave. _

_I do appreciate all that you have done, but you do not understand anything that I have gone through during my life, and this house makes it twice as worst._

_ Sirius_

_P. S. Plus, Fred and George found out that I was a Marauder and. They. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone._

"You two drove away Sirius!" I said looking up for the letter. "Do you know how much danger he's in? He could be half way to Privet Drive by now! We have to go, right now Fred. You have to apparate us!"

I jumped up and pulled him up, and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are we about to go?"

He chuckled. "Hermione, relax. I have Dumbledore's response right here." He pulled another piece of parchment and placed it Hermione's shaking hands, and then forced her to sit down.

_Sirius,_

_Do not leave Grimmuald Place! It would be the most unwise thing to do. It probably have outcomes worse than death. And I will not allow you to get Harry. He need's to be left alone._

_I have a plan. For a few days, you may come and stay at Hogwarts. You must stay as a dog though, and you can stay either with Hagrid, my office or the Gryffindor tower, and you can walk around freeley, it will be like Hogwarts for you all over again._

_I know Harry must be feeling as restless as you are, but I hope that he is fine from the letters that he Is getting from Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Just don't think about going to get him. He is safest with the Dursleys._

_I also wouldn't worry about Mr. And Mr. Weasley. They will eventually settle down._

_Dumbledore_

"Ok, that's better I guess," I said, still trembling. "Yes, it is. Sirius will be safe at Hogwart's, won't he?"

"Of course he will, it's Hogwarts," said Fred. "And that is why Mr. Sirius Black has gone. Dumbledore picked him up earlier."

I sat back down. "Ok then. What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Why didn't you go to Diagon Alley with them?"

"Oh, er, right," he said. A sheepish smile spread over his features. "Well let's just say I got grounded in a way."

I sighed, leaned back in my chair and rolled my eyes. "What did you do?"

"Let's say that it involved Fleur, a trick wand, a type of Muggle hair dye and Ton- Tounge Toffee." He pulled back his sleeve and showed scorch marks.

"Fred, when will you ever learn not to mess with a girl that's part Veela?"

"Don't think I ever will Granger. They still sting."

"Well come on, I found some potion for burn marks in the bathroom cuboard."

We both headed up the stairs and in the small, cramped bathroom. Fred sat down on the toilet, and I stood on my toes looking for the potion. Sometimes, it really sucked being short.

I finally spotted the potion, and of course it was on the very top shelf. I took in a deep breath, stood on my toes and reached as far as I could. Unfortuanetly, my fingers barely brushed the bottle.

Afraid that I would spill it all over me, I looked all around looking for a stool. As far as I could see, there was none. I sighed and tried once more to grab it, before I heard a deep chuckle from Fred. I spun on my heel.

"Fine," I said. "You get it then."

He stood up, his arm brushing against my hair and I took in a deep breath of his . . . colonge? Weasley twins don't wear colonge! He simpley grabbed the potion, though, then placed it in my hand, and sat back down.

"Right," I said, a bit flustered. "Let's get to it."

He smirked.

He lefted up his sleeves, showing the five burn marks where Fleur got him. I uncorked the bottle and gave him an apologetic grin.

"Now, this may hurt a bit," I said, and poured the potion on his arm. The marks sizzled, and smoke filled the bathroom. A string of swear words came from Fred's mouth, and I could tell he was somewhat enjoying to swear without getting in trouble.

Five minutes later after the smoke cleared, and his burn marks were gone, Fred was still cursing. I rolled my eyes.

"Fred," I said, exasperated.

Still more swears.

"Fred!" I said, a but louder now.

Still swearing.

"FRED!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders, shaking him.

"Wha-what?" he said.

"The potion wore off," I said. "You've been swearing for no reason what so ever these last few minutes," I said.

"I know," he said, grinning. "I just like to swear."

I rolled my eyes and started to head for the door, before he grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the perfect time to come up with idea's for you and Ron to get together," he said, excitedly. "I mean no one's home, we can talk as loud as we want, do what ever we want, without getting bothered."

He released my wrist and I tapped my chin. "Alright," I said. "Can we go to the living room though?"

He heaved a huge, dramatic sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess so . . . I mean, we have to walk down those stairs again, and it's just so much _work!"_

"You're a big boy, you'll be able to do it," I said, smiling at him, and walked out of the bathroom, him following me.

"But-but the bathroom is so much smaller! You'll be able to inhale my cologne more!"

I blushed, and grinned a bit, though I didn't turn around. I couldn't have him knowing the satisfaction of making me all flustered.

When we got downstairs, Fred poked at the fire, and then laid down on the carpet, gesturing for me to join him.

"I think I'm going to sit on the armchair," I said, sitting in the big green chair that I always sat it.

"There's enough room for two. Scoot over," he said.

I shook my head, and crossed my arms, sitting criss cross.

"I didn't want to do this Hermione, but . . ."

Fred stood up, and walked over to the chair, basically picking me up, and sat down, leaving a seat for me.

"You're a real jerk sometimes," I said, but reluctantly sat by him.

"But I get what I want, don't I?" He asked. He stretched his legs across my lap. I tried to move them, but they were very heavy. Muttering curses under my breath, I told him to start helping me plan.

"Ok, name three reasons why you don't think Ron likes you," he said.

"Fine. Number one, I'm a bookish know-it-all, number two, I'm controlling, and number four, well, let's just say that I'm not the most attractive girl in the world."

"Alright, Miss Granger, let me just say a few things to you," he said, turning to me. "There is nothing wrong with being smart. It will get you further in life, and if you and Ron marry-"

"I never said anything about marri-"

"Just saying, IF you get married, then Ron will probably not be smart enough to know how to pay for the things he buys," he said, with a shrug.

"Ron, is plenty smart, it's just you and George and_ alot_ of other people always bringing him down!"

"Uh-huh. Sure it is."

"I'm serious! He can be brilliant! Have you seen him playing Wizards Chess? I don't think that anyone has ever beat him!"

"That's true . . . alright, about you being controlling. I admit, you are controlling. But Ron needs someone like that. Do you know how messy he is and how much he procratinates?"

"You're talking about Ron being messy and a procrastinator, when I'm pretty sure you haven't cleaned your room since you got here? I'm pretty sure that there was an animal hiding under the chair I was sitting in last night."

"Oh that was just . . . forget it. Anyway, Ron needs control. Do you know how many jams that you got him and Harry out? And you know how? Because you were in _control_. Those stupid gits need you, Hermione. Ecspecially Ron. He really, _really_ needs you."

"I guess so. . . There does need to be some type of control," I said, a bit unsure.

"And the thing that's untrue. That you're not pretty. You are very, _very_ pretty. You're just no all done up like that one girl, what her name? Purple Crown?"

"Lavander Brown, you mean?"

"That's the one," he said. "You're not all done up like she is. You are a more practical type of beautiful really."

I felt my stomach clench when he said I was beautiful. No one had ever called me that before. More like smart, or brilliant, pretty by Victor. Even though I loved those, every girl wants to be called beautiful at one point.

"So, don't worry about that," he said, with a sincere nod.

"Thanks, Fred," I said, almost sheepishly, and turned a bright red.

He saw my face, smirked, and leaned back into the cushions, reaching his hand over, and flicking my big toe.

I slapped his hand away, and he laughed.

"Alright, alright, enough procrastinating. We need to clean for your Mum," I said.

"Ugh, you surely do hate me, Hermione."

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have had so much school work lately, (National History Day) and I have been having a sort of hard time with ideas for this story. So, I've decided I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks **


End file.
